1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective foot wear, particularly a boot which is equipped with rigid plates protecting the foot and lower leg. One environment in which the present protective foot wear is used is wade fishing.
2. Related Information
Outdoor field sports participants are often faced with hazardous conditions, resulting from creatures and physical environment. In wade fishing this is particularly true. In most coastal waters a constant danger to the wade fisherman is the stingray, which although non aggressive is provoked to protective action when trod upon by the hapless wader. Many have felt the lash of a ray's tail which requires medical attention. Since the rays and other likely attackers are mainly bottom dwellers the protection required is for the foot and lower leg, i.e., the calf area.
Animals are not the only source of concern to a wader. Natural and manmade objects submerged in murky waters near the bottom is also a potential for causing injury.